My Lavender
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: Aku sadar... Semua yang aku alami ini bukan karena siapapun. Tapi karena diriku sendiri. Aku belajar dari semua kisahku selama ini. Juga Tuhan yang masih menyayangiku.


**My Lavender**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruHina, Slight NaruShion

Rate : M

Alternative Universe

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Naruto POV

Ini adalah kisah hidupku. Kisah seorang lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kisah perjalanan hidupku yang penuh liku-ilku. Biar sedikit kuceritakan agar kalian yang membaca dapat mengambil hikmah dari pengalaman hidupku ini.

Sejak kecil, aku sudah sempurna. Segalanya aku punya. Orang tua, teman, harta. Namun aku terlalu bosan dengan kesempurnaanku dan ingin mencari tantangan. Aku selalu berbuat kenakalan di sekolah dan berkali-kali hampir di drop out. Dengan kasus seperti berkelahi, membolos, dan lain sebagainya. Namun karena orang tuaku, aku dapat bertahan di sekolah. Sampai ketika umurku mencapai 13 tahun, aku mencoba mengikuti balapan liar selama 4 tahun. Lagi-lagi orang tuaku kewalahan dengan kebiasaan burukku yang semakin menjadi. Berkali-kali aku diberi hukuman oleh sekolah atau orang tuaku, tidak membuatku jera. Bahkan berkali-kali aku keluar masuk penjara akibat kasus balapan liar itu.

Sampai ketika aku bertemu dengan dia. Seorang gadis bernama Shion. Dengan iris mata yang warnanya sama persis dengan ibuku, dapat mengalihkan duniaku. Aku jatuh cinta pada Shion ketika pandangan pertama. Namun, sayang seribu sayang. Aku harus menelan pil pahit ketika tahu bahwa dia berpacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri, Sasuke. Senakal-nakalnya aku, aku ini orang yang setia dalam persahabatan maupun pasangan. Sampai ketika waktu aku begitu dekat dengan Shion, dia selalu menasehatiku untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku dan mulai mendengar dan menuruti apa kata orang tuaku. Sasuke sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan kami yang mulai melebihi kedekatannya dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Kemudian aku mencoba berubah. Demi dia. Berharap jika gadis itu akan berpaling padaku. Lebih rajin belajar dan masuk sekolah, lebih menghormati kedua orang tua, dan berhenti dari balapan liar.

"Apa kau merokok?" tanya Shion padaku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat langit. lalu aku menutup matanya, menyilangkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepalaku lalu bersandar pada tembok.

"Senakal-nakalnya aku, untuk merokok, aku akan memikirkan kesehatan paru-paruku. Begini-begini juga, aku adalah orang yang mencinta kebersihan."

Dia malah tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Aku memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa?"

Dia menghentikan tawanya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja aneh. Biasanya orang sepertimu itu tidak akan lepas dari rokok, alcohol, narkotika, dan seks."

Aku tercegang mendengarnya. "Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan orang bejat di luar sana!"

Oke, aku sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Shion. Tapi aku maklumi dan kuanggap itu hanya gurauan biasa. Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, membuat hatiku menghangat. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari melihatnya bahagia seperti saat ini.

Sampai pada waktu seminggu lagi mengikuti kelulusan sekolah, Shion datang padaku sambil menangis. Dia mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke telah usai. Sasuke yang menyatakan kalau mereka telah putus karena dia telah dijodohkan.

Mungkin inilah kesempatanku untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Oke, aku harus bisa!

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku!"

Dia memandangku kaget.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shion! Jadilah kekasihku!"

Akhirnya Shion memutuskan untuk bersamaku dan mencoba untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama penantianku, aku mendapatkan seseorang yang kucintai.

…

.

.

.

…

Setelah sekian panjang penantianku selama ini, akhirnya aku dapat meminangnya. Aku menikah dengan Shion saat umurku 21 tahun. Menikah muda karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikinya.

Awalnya pernikahan kami berjalan mulus tanpa ada gangguan. Sampai waktunya aku memiliki firasat buruk. Saat itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Namun, seketika bom itu jatuh dan meledak. Telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang menewaskan banyak jiwa. Istriku salah satunya. aku menangis sejadinya ketika mendengar vonis dokter yang mengatakan kalau aku kehilangan keduanya, istri dan anakku. Mereka telah tewas di tempat dan tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Setelah tragedy tersebut, aku telah kehilangan harapan hidup. Aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, bahkan lebih parah lagi. Tujuan hidupku sudah tidak ada. Jadi untuk apa aku menjadi baik.

Aku mencabut kata-kataku yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan merokok dan aku adalah orang yang mencintai kebersihan. Kali ini aku menghisap nikotin itu dan mulai kembali melakukan balapan liar. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan aku mencoba dengan minum alcohol dan narkoba. Karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai istri lagi, aku mencoba melampiaskan hasrat biologisku kepada para wanita yang menyerahkan dirinya padaku dan juga wanita yang minta dibayar.

Sampai ketika aku sedang berpesta sabu-sabu di apartemen bersama teman-temanku, polisi menggrebek apartemenku dan menangkapku bersama teman-temanku. Dan kali ini ayah dan ibuku pasrah tanpa ada niatan membebaskanku. Mereka mengatakan agar aku dapat mengambil hikmah dengan semua ini.

Dibalik dinginnya jeruji besi, dan kerasnya disatukan di sel bersama para napi lainnya, aku mendapat banyak masalah karena aku sering berkelahi dengan mereka. Sampai akhirnya polisi memindakanku di sel sendirian. Di sana juga, rambutku dicukur habis sehingga meninggalkan kepala botakku.

Selama hampir dua tahun aku berada di dalam penjara, aku mendengar suara seorang di sel sebelah yang sedang berdoa.

"Aku berada di penjara ini karena aku menolong temanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bersalah atas kasusku atau tidak. Tapi, aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar diberikan jalan yang terbaik untukku. Bagiku tidak masalah kalau aku dipenjara. Namun aku masih mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk keluargaku. Orang tuaku, dan juga istri dan anakku. Aku belum bisa membahagiakan mereka. jadi aku berdoa agar aku cepat dikeluarkan dari tahanan ini."

Semula aku memandang remeh dia. Dari dulu, aku tidak mempercayai adanya Tuhan. Aku menganggapnya mitos dan khayalan belaka.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan agama. Untuk agama apapun, pasti mengajarkan hal yang baik bagi pengikutnya."

Sekali lagi dia bilang begitu padaku. Oke, aku ini adalah orang yang tidak memiliki agama. Tapi kedua orang tuaku menganut agama Shinto. Agama yang umum di negara ini.

…

.

.

.

..

Beberapa hari kemudian perbincanganku dengan pria itu, aku mendengar dia telah dikeluarkan dan dinyatakan tidak bersalah.

Kuingat kata terakhirnya adalah…

"Kita sebagai manusia memang dapat merubah takdir kita. Segala yang kita lakukan adalah cerminan hidup kita. Namun Tuhan akan tetap menjalani hidup kita dan menentukan seperti apa takdir kita. Hidup kita jalani selama ini. Tapi ketika kita sudah tidak mempunyai jalan atau apa yang kita lakukan, maka serahkanlah diri kita kepada Tuhan."

Maka, aku mulai berpikir untuk berubah. Aku merasa bosan dengan hidupku yang seperti ini. Maka aku putuskan untuk lebih religious. Kali ini aku percaya dengan Tuhan. Dan aku selalu berdoa serta berserah diri padaNya agar diberikan yang terbaik untukku dan juga aku ingin meminta ampunan. Di penjara, aku terus berdoa mencoba mendekatkan diri kepadaNya.

Dan aku pun mulai berolahraga agar tubuhku lebih sehat karena saat ini aku mulai menyadari kalau sehat itu penting. Jika aku sakit-sakitan, aku tidak akan bisa menghidupi kedua orang tuaku ketika mereka mulai tua. Dan uang yang telah didapatkan bukan hanya dihambur-hamburkan untuk kenakalan-kenakalan aku saja waktu itu, tapi juga habis akibat aku yang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit.

…

.

.

.

…

Setelah dua tahun lamanya aku berstatus sebagai narapidana, akhirnya aku dapat menghirup udara segar. Masa hukumanku telah habis sehingga aku bebas.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika aku telah keluar dari penjara. Jika biasanya orang akan lebih kurus dan tidak terawat, lain halnya denganku. Rambut-rambut di kepalaku telah tumbuh namun sedikit lebih tipis dari sebelumnya. Tubuhku pun menjadi lebih berisi menandakan kalau makanku teratur. Otot-otot di tubuhku terbentuk akibat dari olahraga yang aku lakukan di penjara.

Mungkin orang mengira jika aku betah di dalam sel penjara. Namun lebih tepatnya, aku telah belajar dari semua pengalaman hidupku saat berada di penjara.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku disambut baik oleh ayah dan ibu. Aku memeluk mereka sambil menangis dan mengatakan maaf berkali-kali.

"Ayah… Ibu… maafkan aku! Maafkan aku… maaf…! Mungkin sebanyak apapun mengatakan maaf, tidak cukup untuk menebus dosa-dosaku selama ini. Aku takut kalian membenciku." Lirihku.

"Kami selalu memaafkanmu, nak!" kata Ayah.

"Kau adalah anak kami. Mana bisa kami membencimu. Kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidup kami." Lanjut Ibu.

"Dan kau berubah adalah kado untuk kami. Akhirnya kau telah menemukan hikmah saat berada di penjara. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Terima kasih, Naruto!"

Pelajaran telah kuambil dan merubah hidupku. Ini bukan karena seorang gadis yang kucintai atau penjara. Tapi karena diriku sendiri. Tuhan telah menuntunku ke jalan yang benar.

…

.

.

.

…

Ternyata selama aku masih hidup, kisahku belum berakhir begitu saja. masih banyak liku-liku yang harus kutempuh.

Aku begitu terkejut dan tidak terima ketika orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan sepupuku sendiri, Uzumaki Karin. Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi dia itu adalah wanita licik dan murahan. Pria tampan dan kaya dia datangi untuk menghabiskan malam panas bersamanya. Ugh, aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Lagi pula, aku tidak menyukainya apalagi sampai mencintainya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak keluar dari penjara, aku bersama Sasuke mendatangi klub malam di samping hotel. Aku ingin melepas penatku dengan meminum beberapa botol alcohol.

Sudah terlalu mabuk, kuputuskan untuk menginap di hotel karena aku tidak mungkin berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk begini.

Jalanku gontai ciri khas orang mabuk. Tanganku memegang tembok untuk mencegahnya terjatuh. Pandanganku kabur, kepalaku juga sangat pusing akibat dari efek minuman yang membuatku mabuk berat seperti ini.

Tanganku membuka kenop pintu dan langsung saja memasuki kamar hotel. Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Dadaku terlihat naik turun karena nafas yang begitu tidak teratur.

Lama-kelamaan hawa tubuhku menjadi panas. Berkali-kali tanganku menarik-narik kemejanya untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang menyebar. Tidak ada pengaruhnya, aku membuka bajunya dengan kasar sehingga memilih untuk bertelanjang dada.

Dengan kasar, tangan besarku meraih ponsel dan jari-jariku memijit-mijit tombol dan mencari nama kontak yang ingin kuhubungi.

"Yamato, tolong panggilkan seorang wanita ke kamarku. Hotel Namikaze no. 203."

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu kuputuskan, aku melempar ponsel ke ranjang. Tujuanku dia datang kemari adalah untuk melepaskan penat. Mengunjungi bar untuk mabuk-mabukan dan menginap di hotel serta melampiaskan hasrat kelakianku. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah keluar dari penjara.

Maafkan aku, ya Tuhan! Tapi izinkan aku hanya untuk sekali ini saja.

Kedua orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk segera menikah. Jika tidak, aku akan dijodohkan oleh wanita pilihan mereka. Bukannya tidak mau menikah, tapi sekrang aku terlalu sibuk untuk menjalani hubungan asmara sehingga aku belum mempunyai kekasih sama sekali di umurnya yang telah mencapai 27 tahun. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan oleh wanita itu karena aku tidak menyukainya. Jika aku ingin menikah, aku akan menikah dengan perempuan pilihanku sendiri.

'Ting tong'

"Masuk!" sahutku.

'Ceklek'

Masuklah seorang perempuan berseragam pelayan hotel memasuki kamar. Mataku menilai dari bawah sampai atas. Tubuhnya kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi serta kulitnya putih seperti kebanyakan perempuan Jepang. Rambutnya berwarna indigo. Dan yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah matanya yang seindah bulan purnama.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan?" tanyanya.

Secepat angin, aku menarik tangan gadis itu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Gadis itu memekik kaget atas perlakuanku.

Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya saat aku memojokkannya ke kepala ranjang. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan mendapatiku itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek saja. mata biruku memandangnya tajam. Seperti predator yang mendapati mangsanya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Tuan?" teriaknya panik.

"Aku adalah pelangganmu, kan? Jangan bertindak seperti perawan! Diam dan nikmatilah!" ucapku tajam.

Entah kenapa, dia mengingatkanku pada istriku.

…

Normal POV

Kedua tangan gadis itu kucengkram di sisi kepalanya. Tubuhnya kutindih sehingga gadis di bawahku ini tidak bisa mendapatkan celah kabur. Mencoba melawan dengan sekuat tenaganya, tapi sia-sia karena kekuatannya tak dapat menandingi seorang Adam yang jauh di atasnya.

Sambil menangis, sang pelayan itu menutup matanya karena tidak berani menatap pria di atasnya lebih jauh. Bau alcohol tercium olehnya. Kedua tangannya dinaikkan ke atas kepalanya. Sebelah tangan Naruto di arahkan untuk mengelus pipi mulusnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyu-ga Hi-na-ta." Jawabnya dengan gagap.

Dengan beringas, Naruto mencium bibir Hinata. Baju pelayan yang dipakai Hinata pun di lepasnya dengan kasar. Tangan Naruto sudah merayap ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Wangi tubuhnya membuat pria itu semakin mabuk kepayang sehingga tak tahan untuk tidak menciuminya. Setiap inci dari tubuh Hinata telah disentuhnya tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Hinata berteriak kesakitan saat sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi setelah dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak lagi suci. Keperawanan yang seharusnya diberikan kepada suami tercintanya, malah direnggut oleh pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Hatinya menolak untuk ini. Tapi tubuhnya seolah menghianatinya. Buktinya dia mendesah karena menikmati sentuhan pria berambut kuning jabrik ini.

Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya, wanita yang sedang digagahi olehnyalah yang terbaik. Gadis yang baru saja dia jadikan sebagai wanita di bawahnya telah membuatnya ketagihan.

Berkali-kali Naruto menyebutuhi pelayannya. Meski sudah klimaks berkali-kali, tapi dirinya merasa belum puas bermain dengan sang pelayan. Sampai gadis itu pingsan karena kelelahan pun, pria itu seolah mempunyai stamina yang kuat. Tubuhnya terus digagahi hingga jam 3 pagi. Hinata telah membuatnya kecanduan.

…

Pria yang merupakan sang pemilik kamar tersebut mengeluargkan sejumlah uang dan melemparkannya ke samping Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"Ini bayaranmu!"

Gadis yang telah berubah menjadi wanita itu terus saja menangis sesenggukan. Meski Naruto telah memberikan uang lebih dan menyimpannya di samping Hinata, tak membuat tangisan gadis itu reda.

"Ayolah! Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih perawan."

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto memilih untuk kembali membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di samping Hinata dengan posisi wanita itu yang membelakanginya. Dia terlalu lelah dan kepalanya masih pusing. Mungkin tidur sebentar lagi akan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Dan menjauhkan nafsu birahinya untuk kembali menyetubuhi Hinata dengan keras.

…

.

.

.

…

'BRAAAKKK'

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Hinata?" bentak sang manajer kepadanya.

"Gomenasai, Kurenai-sama!"

Setelah kabur dari kamar Naruto, Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. melainkan kembali ke ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh para karyawan hotel untuk beristirahat. Lalu, dia dipanggil oleh manajer untuk segera menghadapnya. Alhasil, dia dimarahi habis-habisan karena kelalaiannya semalam.

"Kau tahu? Tamu yang berada di kamar 205 menghubungiku karena kau tidak datang ke kamarnya. Untung saja dia baik hati sehingga mau untuk digantikan oleh pelayan lain."

'Kamar 205?' pikir Hinata.

"Sumimasen, Kurenai-sama! Semalam saya datang ke kamar 203. Dan pria itu—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata? Apa kau salah masuk kamar? Dan tamu itu adalah sepasang suami istri. Mereka hanya meminta untuk dipijat."

Hinata membelalakan matanya. Ternyata dia salah mendengar. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia telah salah memasuki kamar. Berati kejadian semalam adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Saya…—"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan air matanya yang tumpah. Insiden yang menimpanya waktu malam berawal dari kecerobohannya. Tubuhnya ambruk dan isak tangis tiba-tiba mengeras di depan atasannya yang memandangnya bingung.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" sang atasan menghampirinya.

"Aku… hiks…"

Akhirnya Hinata menceritakan kejadian semalam. Dirinya salah masuk kamar dan dianggap pelacur oleh tamu di kamar tersebut. Walau telah dibayar, tapi dia tidak menerimanya dan memilih untuk pergi saat pria itu tertidur dan meninggalkan uang itu di samping ranjang.

Setelah mereka mengobrol panjang lebar, Hinata diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan beristirahat sampai besok. Kurenai mengerti kondisi Hinata sekarang sehingga mengizinkan bawahannya tersebut untuk menenangkan diri.

"Moshi-moshi, Hotel Namikaze. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Kurenai menerima telfon.

"Nani? Namikaze Naruto?"

…

"Naruto-sama, maafkan saya. Semalam saya tidak bisa menemukan wanita untuk Anda. Saya sudah menghubungi Anda, tapi ponsel Anda tidak aktif."

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Nani? Lalu siapa gadis perawan yang masuk ke dalam kamarku? Bukankah dia pelayan di hotel Konoha?"

Yamato mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. "Apa maksud Anda, Naruto-sama? Saya benar-benar tidak mengirimkan siapapun ke sana. Jika pun ada, pasti dia tidak sengaja masuk. Apalagi dia masih perawan."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yamato. Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah karena dia terus menangis setelahnya dan tidak mau menerima uangnya. Secara tidak sadar, Narutolah yang telah menodai gadis itu.

Setelah kejadian dengan gadis lavender tersebut, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata terus menganggu pikirannya. Tubuhnya pun seolah-olah ketagihan oleh Hinata.

"Kurasa aku harus mencari tahu gadis itu."

Dan baru dia sadari kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata pada pandangan pertama.

…

.

.

.

…

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Hari ini dia datang agak terlambat karena mengurusi adiknya yang sakit. Yang dia harapkan sekarang adalah dirinya tidak diberikan sanksi seperti dipotong gaji sampai dipecat. Pendidikannya hanya sampai SMA dan tidak punya keahlian khusus. Jika keluar dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang, Hinata tidak yakin akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lain di luar sana.

Setelah melihat manajernya, Hinata bersyukur karena dia sambut dengan baik. Di sisi lain, hal itu membuatnya heran pula.

"Ahh… Hinata! Kemana saja kau? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kurenai-sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di kamar yang salah kau masuki itu."

Hah? Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mencoba melupakan hal itu. dan juga, apa penting mencari tahu hal itu?

"Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemilik hotel ini."

Seakan ada bom yang meledak, dadanya mendadak menjadi sesak. Matanya terbelalak seperti masih belum mempercayainya saking terkejutnya.

"Dia memintaku untuk memberikan semua ini untukmu. Dan juga, memintamu untuk menemuinya di ruangannya siang nanti."

Kurenai menunjukkan barang-barang berupa seikat bunga, kotak yang berisi pakaian, serta obat-obatan.

…

Hinata merasa gugup. Kini dia berada di depan pintu ruangan sang direktur berada. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia kemari. Dia tidak mengenal direkturnya sendiri di tempatnya bekerja. Dia hanya mengetahui kalau namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dan pertemuannya dengan pria itu sangat tidak biasa.

Dengan didampingi oleh sekretaris, Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. terlihat pria dengan rambut berwarna mencolok itu sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumennya yang menurut Hinata sangat memusingkan.

"Kau sudah datang!" sahutnya. "Kau boleh pergi, Shikamaru!"

Setelah sekretaris itu pergi, Hinata dipersilahkan duduk berhadapan dengan sang direktur.

"Bagaimana? Apa Kurenai sudah memberikan paket dariku?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya. padahal Anda tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu, Namikaze-sama."

"Tidak perlu berbicara formal di saat kita sedang berdua dan juga di luar jam kerja. Aku tahu kau berjuang keras bekerja karena kau sudah tidak punya orang tua. Dan juga obat-obatan itu untuk adikmu."

"Kenapa kau mengetahui semua itu? apa kau menguntitku?"

Naruto hanya memandangnya tajam dan membuatnya sadar kalau perkataannya itu tidak sopan.

"Gomen, aku sudah tidak sopan. Tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. aku sudah melupakan malam itu. anggap saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi di antara kita."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti aku. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak sepenuhnya sadar karena saat itu aku sedang mabuk. Dan aku mengira kalau kau adalah orang yang dikirim oleh asistenku." Jelas Naruto. "Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah malam itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, lupakan saja hal yang terjadi pada malam itu. kau tidak perlu baik padaku karena merasa bersalah."

Meski dia sadar kalau dirinya sudah tidak sopan, Hinata tetap harus mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai wanita. Dia tidak ingin dianggap murahan oleh orang lain. Mereka akan berpikir jika dirinya telah menjual tubuhnya untuk bisa menikmati semua pemberian Naruto.

"Kumohon, lupakan kejadian malam itu. dan berjanjilah untuk tidak bertemu lagi setelah ini."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Jika sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, saya pamit."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Hinata pergi dari hadapan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan. Tubuhnya merosot dengan tangannya yang masih menyentuh pintu. Sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar.

Sang sekretaris memandangnya heran. Lalu dia mencoba menyentuh bahu Hinata dan memanggil namanya.

"Hyuuga-san!"

Terlonjak kaget, dengan kasar Hinata mengusap wajahnya dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Ahh, maaf!"

Lalu dia pergi, berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkan kantor utama ini.

…

Selesai menyelesaikan shift malam, Hinata menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke gereja. Dia berdoa di sana dan mencoba berbicara dengan Tuhan tentang isi hatinya.

' _Tuhan, apakah aku telah melakukan dosa? Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan beruntun 4 tahun lalu, aku mencoba sabar. Namun, setelah terbiasa, hidupku jadi monoton dan membosankan. Apakah ini tantangan yang Kau berikan? Apa aku telah keterlaluan karena mengeluh kurang tantangan kepadaMu? Kalau begitu, aku menyesal telah mengeluh kepadaMu. Kumohon maafkan aku, Ya Tuhan!'_

Tanpa disadari, setitik liquid bening menetes di pipinya. Lalu dia pergi keluar gedung itu. terlihat seseorang memunggunginya di bawah pohon. Hinata tahu orang itu telah menunggunya. Lalu tangannya menyentuh bahu orang itu.

"Kiba-kun!" panggilnya.

"Eh, Hinata! Ayo pergi!"

Lalu mereka pergi sambil berpegangan tanganya.

"Aku lapar! Ayo kita makan dulu!" seru Kiba. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

Hinata tampak berpikir. "Umm… aku sedang ingin makan ramen."

Kiba tersenyum. "Baiklah!"

…

Setelah sampai di sebuah kedai ramen, Hinata langsung melahab ramennya dengan rakus. Kiba yang melihat itu memandangnya aneh.

"Lahab sekali! Kau seperti sedang ngidam saja."

Perkataan Kiba sukses membuatnya tertohok. Secara tiba-tiba dia menghentikan acara makan semangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo itu.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Kiba melanjutkan makannya kembali. Tanpa dia sadari pula, Hinata jadi melamun.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun."

Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Hinata dan Kiba telah menjalani hubungan serius dan tidak akan lama lagi, mereka akan segera menikah. Namun keperawanannya telah hilang. Yang tadinya untuk suami yang dicintainya, malah diambil paksa oleh oleh bossnya.

"Hinata!" panggil Kiba sekali lagi.

"Ahh, daijobu! Aku hanya merindukan orang tuaku."

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Kiba memilih diam dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

…

.

.

.

…

"Ahhnnn… ummm…."

Dari suaranya pun, sudah membuatnya gila. Begitu membakar semangatnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Mata lavendernya terbuka menatapnya sayu. Memacu gairahnya menuju puncaknya.

"Ahhh… Hinata—"

'KRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!'

Kedua kelopak matanya reflex terbuka dengan paksa. Lagi-lagi suara bodoh yang selalu mengganggunya di pagi hari membuat mimpi indahnya pudar begitu saja.

Ya, mimpi indahnya!

Mimpi itu sering sekali datang. Semuanya berwarna ungu. Indigo, lavender, dan sejenisnya. Sudah sering Naruto mengalami mimpi seperti ini. Dan saat bertemu dengan gadis itu, kini dia tahu jawabannya. Perempuan yang selalu datang ke dalam mimpinya adalah Hinata. Gadis yang selalu dimimpikannya adalah gadis Hyuuga itu! bahkan dia telah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah kemarin. Pertemuan yang sangat buruk karena gadis itu nyatanya telah menolaknya. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika kini dia sudah menyerah.

Dibawa tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sangat malas, dan nyawanya masih belum terkumpul. Jika dia tidak bangun dan mandi, Naruto akan ketinggalan rapat pentin hari ini. Dan masalah yang sebenarnya adalah pada bagian selangkangannya yang menegang.

…

.

.

.

…

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak kejadian malam panasnya bersama sang direktur waktu itu, selama seminggu ini Hinata mengalami morning sickness. Dia sudah mencurigai ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Sambil berangkat kerja, wanita berumur 23 tahun itu mampir sebentar ke apotek untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan.

Setelah tiba di hotel tempat dia bekerja, kebetulan sekali hari ini cukup sepi pelanggannya. Waktu senggang itu Hinata gunakan untuk membuka kalender di ponselnya dan menghitung tanggal periode menstruasinya. Ternyata sudah telat seminggu. Dia pegang erat-erat testpack itu, ragu-ragu untuk menggunakannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata selalu ingin makan makanan yang aneh. Tidak aneh sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia jadi ingin memakan makanan yang tidak terlalu dia sukai atau makanan yang biasa saja dia sukai. Dan juga penciumannya menjadi sensitif. Beberapa makanan tertentu membuatnya mual saat mencium baunya yang menurut orang kebanyakan lezat. Ditambah dia selalu bangun di malam hari karena ingin memakan makanan tertentu. Rasa curiganya bertambah karena dia menyadari ketika bangun tidur selalu ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Juga saat menyikat gigi, rasa mual itu selalu muncul. Sungguh, semua itu sungguh menyiksanya.

Sudah diputuskan! Hinata akan mencoba mengetes urinnya untuk membuktikan kalau dia sedang hamil atau tidak.

Rasa kekhawatiran itu menjadi kenyataan ketika dua garis merah muncul di alat tipis dan panjang itu. Dia sedang mengandung!

Apakah dia harus mengatakannya pada Kiba? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin Hinata meminta Kiba untuk segera menikah dengannya. Dia akan marah apalagi sekarang dia hamil anak orang lain. Atau apakah harua mengatakannya langsung kepada Naruto yang merupakan ayah biologis dari anak yang dia kandung? Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan boss itu. Apakah Naruto akan menikahinya ketika dia meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya? Tapi hal itu juga akan menyakiti Kiba. Ditambah dengan akan banyaknya gunjingan dari orang lain bahwa dia adalah wanita murahan yang sengaja mendekati bossnya untuk bisa mendapatkan uang.

Dilema kini menyerangnya.

...

.

.

.

...

"Naruto-sama, Minato-sama datang untuk bertemu dengan anda." Ucap sang sekretaris kepada atasannya.

Si boss yang masih mencatat dokumen entah apa, hanya berkata tanpa melihat. "Suruh saja masuk!"

Sang sekretaris undur diri, lalu masuklah seorang pria paruh baya dengan warna rambut yang hampir menyerupai dirinya.

"Ahh, putra tunggalku!" ucapnya.

Naruto menghentikan acara menulisnya lalu melirik sang ayah yang kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa ayah datang kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Apa tidak boleh mengunjungi anaknya sendiri, hm?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja kau jarang sekali mengunjungiku. Biasanya kau menelfonku dan memintaku untuk menemuimu."

Minato tersenyum. "Ya. Lalu?"

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berpindah ke sofa sehingga berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Katakan, apa maumu?" tanya Naruto mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah. Karna kau yang minta, kita akan langsung ke inti." ucap Minato. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin sekarang?"

Tubuhnya langsung menegang. "Ano... Itu..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia makan malam di rumah?" tanya Minato.

"Ayah, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Apalagi dengan Karin." tegas Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia kurang cantik?"

"Dia itu wanita licik. Kenapa sih kalian memaksaku?"

"Kami hanya ingin kau berkeluarga, nak. Kami tidak tahu sampai kapan kami akan bersamamu. Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Mengertilah, Naruto! Jangan seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang yang gila kerja dan menyepelekan pernikahan serta seorang anak." jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Jika aku ingin menikah, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Lagi pula, sudah mempunyai calon pilihanku sendiri."

Alis Minato sedikit terangkat. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa dia?"

"Anoo... Itu..." lagi-lagi Naruto tergagap.

'Mampus! Aku berbohong pada ayah. Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Akan kuberi waktu selama 3 hari untuk membawa calon istri pada kami. Jika tidak, kau akan menikah dengan Karin."

Baru saja Naruto akan angkat mulut, tiba-tiba Minato berkata lagi.

"Tidak pengecualian. Tidak ada bantahan. Perintahku mutlak!"

"Kuso!" umpatnya.

...

Pria itu tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Di tangannya semakin erat memegang setangkai bunga dan kotak kecil yang telah ia persiapkan saat dia akan datang menemui sang kekasih.

"Ahh, Kiba-kun!"

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Kiba lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga.

Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika Kiba menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah itu kepadanya. Tangannya ragu-ragu untuk menerima itu.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun!"

Kemudian tangan Kiba yang satunya lagi menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yamg telah terbuka. Hinata seakan tidak bisa bernafas lagi melihat semua kejutan ini.

"Kita sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani hubungan serius. Jadi, Hyuuga Hinata. Will you marry me?" Ungkap Kiba.

Air matanya Hinata meleleh. Tapi hatinya telah mantap untuk memilih pilihannya sendiri.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun! Aku tidak bisa!"

Wajah bahagia Kiba akhirnya luntur seketika setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata yang di luar dugaannya.

"Haha! Tolong jangan bercanda! Hinata, candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku serius, Kiba-kun!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata? Setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini, apa kau anggap main-main saja?"

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja... kau lebih pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

"Kutanya. Apa alasanmu menolakku? Kata-katamu barusan sunggug tidak logis."

Air mata Hinata sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa, Kiba-kun! Aku sungguh tidak bisa! Maafkan aku! Aku mempunyai alasan... hiks hiks..."

Isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Kiba hanya menatap Hinata nanar. Masih tidak menyangka dengan semua ini.

"Hiks.. hiks... aku hanya... sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi! Maaf Kiba-kun! Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berteman baik. Terima kasih untuk selama ini!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Hinata langsung melangkah pergi sambil menangis. Kakinya membawanya berlari sejauh mungkin. Sedangkan Kiba berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dalam diam. Ingin sekali dia menangis, tapi tidak bisa.

...

Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju bangunan yang biasa dipakai umat kristen untuk beribadah. Dengan gontai, dia berjalan memasuki gedung itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang membawa sepatu haknya. Ya, Hinata terlalu lelah dan sakit untuk melangkah dengan sepatu hak tingginya sehingga dia memilih untuk berjalan dengan kaki telanjang.

Baru saja sampai di dalam gedung gereja, tubuh Hinata merosot. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tuhan... mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku?" Lirihnya.

...

Pria yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi di kantornya itu berjalan memasuki gedung gereja. Sejak menjadi lebih religius, Naruto sering mengunjungi gereja untuk berdoa, lebih mendekatkan diri kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ketika memasuki ruangan, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Diraihnya alat berbentuk panjang dan tipis itu. Terdapat dua garis merah di sana.

Ini testpack! Lalu matanya memandang seseorang yang sedang berdoa di kursi barisan tengah. Dia adalah gadis berambut indigo. Seorang pegawai di hotel miliknya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata segera berjalan untuk segera pergi. Namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba mematung ketika matanya mendapati Naruto beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah alat yang menjadi rahasianya selama ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Sejak kapan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. "Apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau hamil?" Kata Naruto tegas sambil mengoncangkan bahu Hinata. "Anak itu... dia anakku, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Narutu menunjukan testpack yang dipegang. "Ini!"

"Itu bukan milikku!"

Naruto menyeringai. Ketika Hinata akan melangkah pergi melewatinya, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kau bohong!"

Dalam sekejab, Naruto berjalan cepat keluar gedung sambil menyeret Hinata tanpa mempedulikan rontaan Hinata yang meminta dilepaskan.

Tepat di taman kota yang terlihat sangat sepi, Naruto baru melepaskan tangan Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu lalu memeluk Hinata secara tiba-tiba yang membuat wanita itu kebingungan.

Awalnya Hinata menolaknya dengan mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya. Namun lama-kelamaan, Naruto malah semakin erat memeluknya. Hinata pun membiarkannya. Dalam hati ia tidak bisa menolak pesona pria ini. Mungkin bawaan dari janinnya yang begitu merindukan ayahnya.

Saat Hinata membuka matanya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok kekasihnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya untuk sekarang. Sosok itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh luka.

Hinata melebarkan matanya lalu melepaskan pelukan Naruto darinya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu dia berlari kearah Kiba yang mencoba lari darinya.

"Kiba-kun!" Panggilnya.

"Kiba-kun, cotto matte!" Dia coba panggilnya sekali lagi.

Ketika tangannya berhasil meraih bahu Kiba, secara tiba-tiba Kiba pun menepisnya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menolakku? Sekarang kau telah berhubungan dengan bossmu."

Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Tidak! Tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang ingin berbicara padanya, Kiba terus saja berjalan seolah-olah wanita di dekatnya hanyalah angin lalu saja. Pria itu langsung memasuki mobilnya tanpa mengijinkan Hinata yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Kiba-kun!"

Panggil Hinata terus sampai mobil Kiba meninggalkannya.

Bruuumm...

Tanpa bisa mengejar mobil Kiba yang melaju, Hinata hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat. Liquid bening jatuh ke bumi tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

...

"Ini ocha untukmu. Kuharap ini bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." Ucap pria itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi teh hijau hangat.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di apartemen Naruto. Pria itu sengaja membawanya ke sini untuk bisa membuat Hinata lebih tenang dan membicarakan urusan mereka secara baik-baik.

"Gomenasai, Hinata!"

"…"

Tidak jawaban dari Hinata. Wanita itu hanya memandang ke bawah sambil menggenggam segelas ochanya tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya.

"Tuan, anda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini memang salah saya."

Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Atau Hinatalah yang salah bicara?

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang pria di depannya.

"Sayalah yang salah telah memasuki kamar anda. Dan saya juga yang begitu sombong telah mengeluh pada Tuhan."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. Namun, setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto mengerti.

"Berhentilah berbicara formal padaku, Hinata! Dan berceritalah jika kau ingin. Aku juga ingin mendengar kisahmu."

Hinata sedikit membelalakan matanya. Kemudian dia menarik nafasnya.

"Aku hanyalah seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Kini aku hanya mempunyai seorang ayah dan adik perempuan. Aku memilih bekerja setelah lulus SMA karena terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Tapi, aku merasa bosan. Setiap hari, hidupku begitu datar. Walaupun tidak ada sosok seorang ibu, aku sudah mendapatkan cinta dari keluarga. Aku juga tidak pernah kekurangan meski bukan berasal dari kalangan berada. Aku juga mempunyai banyak teman yang setia padaku. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang kurang tantangan. Setiap hari, hanya pergi kerja dan pulang ke rumah jika aku tidak mempunyai acara dengan teman-temanku. Aku meminta kepada Tuhan supaya aku sedikit diberi tantangan agar aku tidak bosan. Namun, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku dianggap seperti pelacur dan berbadan dua sebelum menikah. Aku merasa bersalah pada Tuhan."

Setelah bercerita lebar panjang, Hinata menundukan kepalanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terdengar suara isak tangis darinya dan dapat Naruto dengar.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian setelah Naruto memandang Hinata, pria itu menarik tangan wanita Hyuuga itu untuk tak menutupi wajahnya.

"Naruto-san, tolong!" Hinata tetap tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. "Jangan lihat aku!"

"Jangan kau tutupi! Jika ingin menangis, menangislah! Tapi, apa kau mau sambil mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Masih menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar. Lalu Naruto menarik tubuh itu untuk didekapnya.

"Naruto-san!"

"Jika kau malu, tetaplah seperti ini, dan dengarkan aku!"

Berada dalam pelukan pria itu, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu? Kau sama sepertiku." Ucap Naruto.

Kini Hinata dapat menghentikan tangisannya. Dia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Dulu aku juga sama sepertimu. Tidak ada yang aku tidak dapatkan. Aku mempunyai orang tua yang mencintaiku, dan kekayaan yang melimpah. Namun, semua itu masih belum membuatku puas. Aku berulah untuk mencari tantangan. Setelah aku kehilangan istri dan anakku, sikapku semakin menjadi. Bahkan aku sempat dipenjara untuk beberapa lama. Dan orang tuaku membiarkanku. Tapi disitulah aku mendapat hidayah."

Hinata membelalakan matanya. Ternyata kisah Naruto sama sepertinya, bahkan lebih parah.

"Dan baru saja aku kembali mendapatkan masalah. Maka dari itu, aku mabuk-mabukan dan memperkosamu pada malam itu. maafkan aku!" kata Naruto dengan nada penyesalan di akhir.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Hinata. "Kini kita mendapatkan masalah yang sama. Aku diberi waktu selama 3 hari untuk menemukan calon istri yang tepat. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir. Aku harus pulang ke rumah sambil membawa calon istriku."

Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kini kau sedang mengandung anakku. Kau membutuhkan seorang suami yang akan menemanimu." Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada perut Hinata yang masih rata.

"Aku tahu anak ini adalah penyelamatku. Jadi…"

"Jangan kau jadikan aku dan anakku sebagai tameng untuk keluar dari semua permasalahanmu." Tiba-tiba Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. "Bahkan tidak ada cinta di antara kita. Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Hinata. Namun akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kurasa ada sedikit salah paham. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu." Naruto kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. "Setelah insiden itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Hampir setiap malam aku memimpikan hal yang sama, yaitu adanya kau. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dadaku setiap kali aku mengingatmu dan melihatmu."

Naruto menempatkan tangan Hinata di dadanya. Mata Hinata kembali terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Dia merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang sama dengan detak jantungnya ketika dia berdekatan dengan orang yang dia sukai.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuuga Hinata! Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan orang tuaku yang menuntutku untuk segera menikah."

Apakah ini akhirnya? Dia tidak percaya akan menjadi seperti ini. Hal ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya.

Kedua tangan besar Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Mata sapphire Naruto memandang mata bulan wanita di depannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hal yang dinantikan untuk didengar, akhirnya diucapkan juga.

…

To be continue

…

* * *

.

.

.

…

Amaya's note :

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Gimana kabarnya? Ada masih ingat Amaya? Maaf karna Amaya baru update lagi. Buat yang nunggu lanjutin fic-fic Amaya, harap sabar ya! Amaya sangat sibuk sekarang. Ditambah dengan perubahan musim, Amaya juga sampai jatuh sakit.

Ini hanya fic twoshot pelepas penat yang gak sengaja selintas terpikirkan lewat imajinasi Amaya setelah terinspirasi dari kisah Mike Tyson untuk awalannya. Hehe! Semoga dapat sedikit menghibur reader ya! tadinya mau dibuat oneshoot. Tapi karna terlalu panjang, jadi dibuat dua chapter.

Oh iya, Amaya ingin sedikit curhat nih tentang Naruto. Udah lihat kan komik Boruto? Di sana ada percakapan yang pasti kita bakal kepikiran kalau Naruto udah mati. Duh, Amaya asa gak rela Naruto mati cepet-cepet. Nanti namanya bukan Naruto lagi dong! Walau udah berganti jadi Boruto, tapi tetep aja nama komiknya masih Naruto. Meski bukan dibuat sama Masashi Kishimoto, tapi masih tetep diawas sama pengarang aslinya. Karakternya juga jadi beda gitu. Gak jelek sih, tapi keliatan aneh aja. Mungkin Amaya udah terlalu biasa sama pengarang aslinya, hehe! Dan kalau pun Naruto emang bakal mati, mungkin itu karena segala keinginan dia sudah semua terpenuhi. Jadi, mungkin udah waktunya dia kembali kepada sang pencipta. Hoho! (^o^)


End file.
